Walking A Mile In Her Shoes
by madagascarmaster
Summary: It was just an explosion, they happen every other day! But the one he got caught in was different. Now, Jetfire's a femme and must deal with sexist comments, stereotypes and... High heels? They're working hard to change her back, but when she gets her first crush, will she want to?
1. Wheeljack, what have you done?

It was a normal day for the Elite Guard. It was after training, and everyone was using this short downtime as they pleased. It was one of the only moments of peace the poor bots had. It was shattered as a certain scientist ran through the hallways as if his Spark depended on it. "EVERYONE RUN, IT'S GONNA _BLOW_!" All activities were abandoned as the bots ran after the bot. Everyone knew, that if you see Wheeljack running, try to keep up.

Outside the building, Jetstorm moved through the crowd of bots, wondering where on Cybertron his brother was. He shook unsteadily as the ground vibrated from the explosion. Pain flashed through their bond, and Jetstorm knew exactly where his brother was. Jetstorm ran back into the building, ignoring the yells from Sentinel Prime. All he cared about was finding his brother.

He ran through halls, panic gripping him fiercely. _Brother...? _He skidded to a halt at the weak voice._Jetfire! You is being online! But where is you being? _He waited a few moments, before the weak reply filtered through the bond. _In Wheeljack and Perceptor sir's lab. They make much bigger boom then last time._Jetstorm chuckled, already running off at a speed that would make Blurr proud.

"Brother?" Jetstorm called, skidding to a stop in the half demolished lab. It was a normal sight. They usually ended up having to rebuild it at least once a week. He spotted an orange and white heap on the floor. "Brother!" The blue and white bot ran over to his sibling, half relieved, half worried. Jetfire groaned as his brother knelt beside him, gently easing him into a sitting position. "Is you being alright, brother?" "Be defining 'Alright.' If you is meaning feeling like the scrap heap, then I is Okie For Dokie." Jetstorm frowned. Was he imagining it, or did his brother's voice sound... Higher, than usual? He shrugged it off, it was probably nothing.

He noticed something that made his Spark twist in horror. There was a gaping hole in his brother's blackened chest plate, torn wires throwing sparks. Energon dripped into a quickly growing puddle on the floor. Thankfully, it wasn't deep enough to reach his spark chamber, but it was still a nasty gash. Gently, he held his brother close, rubbing the battered orange helm soothingly. Jetfire whimpered in pain, and he swore his Spark just shattered.

"When I find those glitches, they're going to wish they were never onlined!" Sentinel ranted, stomping through the hallways with Jazz beside him, trying to calm the Prime down. "Chill, OP. I'm sure 'Storm had a good reason to-" He stopped. They'd found the twins, sitting in the destroyed lab. Jetstorm held a weakly trembling Jetfire, trying to soothe the injured mech. Jazz ran over to the pair.

Sentinel activated his comlink, his earlier anger forgotten. _"Wheeljack, Perceptor, Red Alert, We've got injured! Location: Laboratory!" "Gotcha Sentinel." "Affirmative." "I'll get there as soon as I can." _Jazz squatted beside the twins. "Chill, guys. Help's coming."

Jetstorm paced anxiously in front of the closed med bay door. His thoughts whirled around his processor, like the churning winds he was known for. He jumped in surprise when the door opened and Red Alert stepped out. Was his brother alright? He ran up to her. Well, tried to. The blue mech's whirling thoughts distracted him, and was unable to stop. Thankfully, the wall was there. An amused smirk tugged at the nurse's mouth as the flier got up from the floor, shaking his helm like a wet dog. "Is brother being alright?" Her smile fell. "It's... Hard, to explain. Come with me." She walked into the med bay, Jetstorm scrambling after her.

Jetfire had been repaired and was now in recharge on the medical berth. Jetstorm raised an optic ridge at no visible sign of damage, other than the welding scars. "Ah, Jetstorm." The blue jet looked over to Wheeljack, a questioning look on his face plates. "Don't worry, Jetfire's fine." Jetstorm physically relaxed at that, but he sensed there was more. "But, there have some, ah, changes." The scientist looked away nervously before continuing. "It looks like you've got yourself a sister."

_**/**_

_**Hey guys! I know, another new story? Why doesn't she update the ones she has? Well, my muse is being difficult. She keeps giving me new story ideas, but no new chapter ideas! But the ideas are really tempting sometimes, and then she starts giving me vague ideas for far off chapters, but no way to get the plot there.. She's already got pieces of a sequel coming together. Anyway, reviews are appreciated!**_


	2. How do you even walk on these sticks?

It took a moment for that to sink in. It wasn't every day someone told you that your brother had just randomly changed genders. Suddenly, an ear piercing scream ripped through the air. The two mechs whirled around. "Well, looks like Jetfire's up."

It had taken a good half hour for them to calm the distressed femme down. Jetfire was now staring at her reflection in a full length mirror, trying to digest the fact that she was now a femme. _Well, _She thought to herself, twisting her position to get a better view. _At least my looks were not being changed very much._

She was a tad shorter, and much slimmer. The sides of her helm went down further, framing a softer, more feminine face. The ball of metal at the end of her chin was gone. Her hip guards and chest plate were less bulky, and curved smoothly onto her waist. Her shoulder and knee guards were smaller, but still gave decent protection. Her leg and arm armor was less bulky and held tightly, but not enough to restrict her movements. Her feet had taken a new form as well. They had a high heel style, with engine pipes on the heels. Her paint job was softer and her optics were now a deep golden yellow.

"Jetfire can be released now," Wheeljack informed Jetstorm. "I suggest a long rest at your room. You let us know if anything happens." The blue mech nodded. Jetfire's head snapped in their direction. "We will be having to walk past the entire Elite Guard to be getting there!" "That is correct." Perceptor answered from the computer, where he was trying to figure out the cause of Jetfire's transformation. "I cannot be going about like this!" The femme dove behind the medical berth in blind panic.

"Jetstorm, why don't you go ahead, I'll get Jetfire out of here." Red Alert reasoned. The blue flier looked like he wanted to protest, but did as he was told. Once he was out of the room, the red and white femme walked over to the medical berth. "Jetfire, you can't hide in here forever." Red Alert tried to coax the orange and white jet out of her hiding place. "But they will be laughing at me!" The teenage femme respond, acting like a young child with stage fright. "They won't, I promise." Jetfire hesitantly looked over the berth's edge at the older femme. "Are you being sure?" The nurse smiled. "Positive." Jetfire offlined her optics for a second before getting up. "Then let us be going, before I is losing my nerve."

Walking was much harder than usual. Jetfire had a hard time keeping her balance with her new high heel styled feet. She fell twice, bringing Red Alert down with her the second time. She was starting to get the hang of it, but not without asking, "_HOW_ can femmes be walking on these sticks?"

So far the hallways were empty. Maybe they wouldn't run into any- "Hey ya'll!" Spoke to soon. It was Ironhide, Elite Guard security officer. His optics landed on Jetfire. "Who's this pretty thing?" She blushed furiously. This was even worse than being laughed at! Without even thinking about it, she slapped the red mech's face plates. Ironhide stumbled back a few steps before falling on his aft. "This, _'Pretty Thing'_," Red Alert chimed in, helping the mech off the floor. "Happens to be Jetfire." First shock, then embarrassment, flashed across the mech's face plate. He rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly. "Heh heh... Sorry 'bout that." Jetfire's vents let out a sigh. "It is fine." Ironhide gingerly rubbed his faceplate. "Ya got quite a swing there." The orange and white femme chuckled slightly. "You is being lucky I was not lighting it on fire." The red mech chuckled nervously and walked off. As soon as he was out of sight Jetfire's shoulders slumped. "This is going to be harder than I was thinking."

Jetfire thanked Red Alert for walking with her to her room. One the nurse was out of sight, she opened the door and walked in. The room was very bare. Two recharging berths took up most of the space. The Autobot Elite Guard symbol was painted on one wall. A few photos hung on the wall. There was one of the two of them, Jetstorm doing what the humans called _'Bunny Ears' _to his brother. There was Wheeljack, Red Alert and Perceptor standing with the newly upgraded twins, Jetfire playing against Bumblebee at some videogame called 'Ninja Gladiator'. There was the photo of Jetstorm posing in front of Sentinel Prime and the captured Blitzwing. Then there was a photo of Sentinel, Jazz and the two brothers in front of the Elite Guard ship.

Her brother sat on one of the berths. Jetfire began to shake unsteadily, and it wasn't because of her heels. He looked up concernedly. "Is you being alright, Brother?" Jetfire clenched her shaking servos into fists. "No, I is _not_ being alright! I is not being your brother anymore, I is not being ME anymore!" Fluid began to leak from her optics. Her brother got up and wrapped his arms around her, like he did when they were little. He guided her over to the berth, pulling her into his lap. "You is still Jetfire, and you is still my brother, no matter what anyone be saying." The orange and white femme buried her helm in her brother's shoulder, releasing her bottled up emotions.

How long she sobbed into his shoulder, neither of them knew. But Jetstorm didn't mind. No matter what, he'd always be there for Jetfire, just as he knew Jetfire would always be there for him. He noticed his twin had stopped crying. Looking down, he realized Jetfire had cried herself into recharge. Scooping the femme up in his arms, he placed her on the opposite berth. She immediately curled up into a ball on the berth. Jetstorm shook his helm, amused. Jetfire never did grow out of that habit. He lay down on his own berth, shutting off his optics.

_**/**_

_**Short Chapter, I know. But hey, I'm trying. Poor Jetfire, good thing Jetstorm's there for emotional support. Reviews are appreciated!**_


End file.
